


a lesson in dominance

by lady_gt



Series: laurence gets his ass destroyed [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, the first chapter is laurence being a little shit, the second chapter is where he gets his ass destroyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: Laurence is a tease. A bit too much of a tease.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Series: laurence gets his ass destroyed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840924
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place during their byrgenwerth years

"Laurence, get off my desk."

Now this is a sight Ludwig didn't expect to see. His papers are spread across the surface of his desk, pot of ink and pen in the corner. That much is typical for a night as late and filled with work as this one. The problem, Ludwig concludes with decided irritation, is that there is something - or rather, _someone_ \- that poses a bit of a distraction for him. Someone who's currently seated across his desk, knowing full well that Ludwig can't tear his eyes away from those lithe legs of his and swings a little back and forth against the desk because he knows how much of a distraction he poses.

He sticks out his tongue briefly, glaring at Ludwig with dark, doe-like eyes. "You're no fun. I only wanted to talk."

"You can talk to me later once I've got this paper finished and I've nothing to keep focused on."

He hates to admit it, but Laurence _does_ look rather sweet - almost innocent, even if he's far from innocent - staring up at Ludwig with his face set in a pout. It's almost enough to make Ludwig relent. _Dammit,_ he thinks, _Laurence is going to play on my sympathies like he always does - I do love him, but he's so needy and doesn't even try to disguise it._

"It gets rather lonely being away from you, you know. And I can only imagine how that must make _you_ feel." Once more he starts swinging his legs a little - _don't look at his legs, don't look at him_ \- and lets out a breathy sigh. "Poor you, locked up in the office Master Willem gave you for hours on end, so busy at work. I mean, I'd certainly want a little human company if I were you?"

He knows that Laurence would be far from a welcome presence in these circumstances, or rather, he'd be a different sort of welcome presence. He knows Laurence well enough to see that if he relents and lets him stay with him tonight he'll be left with teasing touches and whispers begging for contact till morning. And he's always happy with Laurence's presence, he just needs to focus. Their relationship is a series of games, Ludwig realizes, and Laurence is usually the one who starts and finishes them. The worst part is Ludwig wants a distraction. Doing paperwork, especially at such a late hour, sucks _ass_. And he would very much like for it to suck less ass, starting with Laurence's very captivating influence on him.

Ludwig sighs. "You're very persistent, Laurence."

"Am I?"

"You are and you know it. You know I want you."

"And how badly do you want me?"

"Very badly."

Laurence swings his legs over to the front of Ludwig's desk so that his back faces him. Making Ludwig worry a little for his posture, he tilts back so that his face stares up into Ludwig's deep brown eyes and gives a loose strand of dark hair a slight tug. When he speaks at last his words are like honey: Warm and heavy, almost cloyingly sweet.

"I bet you'd like to fuck me right here and now in your office, wouldn't you?"

Ludwig can feel himself growing hard, and is grateful for the covering of his desk. He says nothing and simply crosses his legs.

"...I would."

"Wouldn't you like to bend me over your desk and fuck me? We'd make a mess of everything. But I know you'd like nothing more than to have your way with me right here, right now."

"I want nothing more than that."

"You'd probably have to cover up my mouth to make sure that I stay quiet. We both know I've never been too good with keeping down the noise. Not that that bothers you - haven't you said before how much you _like_ making me cry out? I'm certain you'd enjoy listening to my muffled moaning and maybe you wouldn't even try to keep me quiet. You'd be too focused on having me take your cock."

He moves up to hold Ludwig's collar, a smug little smile adorning his face.

"I ought to shut you up for talking to me like that," Ludwig says.

"How'd you do it?"

"I'd fuck that mouth of yours."

"Oh, I know how much you'd want that. Especially now, when I'm being so _bothersome_. You'd like to tug on my hair and listen to me gag, unable to say anything because I've got your cock occupying my mouth. That'd be the most surefire way to get me to shut up with my nonsense, hmm? Now tell me, Ludwig, would you want to come in my mouth and make me swallow so I could learn my lesson? Or would you rather pull out at the last moment and come all over my face?"

A soft groan escapes Ludwig's mouth. What he would give to forget about his work and use Laurence's mouth! Laurence's smugness intensifies.

"I'd teach you a lesson about teasing me like that," says Ludwig.

"I know you would. How'd you like me to go down on you right here and now in your office? I bet you'd enjoy that."

A mangled combination of agitation and arousal flares up inside of Ludwig. He _would_ enjoy that. His thoughts drift to Laurence pressed down against the desk, clothes only partly removed as he bites down on his knuckles again and again to try and keep quiet. He'd make sure that Laurence knows better than to tease him and edge him like this, especially during a time when he's got work to do.

"You're probably desperate to have my mouth and hands on you right now, aren't you, Ludwig? It would be complete and utter _bliss_ if I took you in my mouth right now and gave you that sweet relief."

He rests his hand in Laurence's blonde hair. It's absolutely intoxicating to have him be so close, to feel soft hair and skin beneath his shaking fingers. And it's absolutely infuriating that their clothes are covering them up right now - clothes that could so easily be shed so that there would be nothing between them anymore. Forgetting the work he has to do entirely, Ludwig bends down so that he may better press a kiss to Laurence's lips. He's mere centimeters away, the gap is closing between them, maybe he'll be lucky enough to see a few flashes of skin while he's at it-

Laurence dodges and sits up, hopping off the desk and knowing full well that Ludwig is still hard. "But I can't do any of that right now. You're quite busy tonight, I see. I suppose I'd better make myself useful and quite being a nuisance."

"Damn you, Laurence."

"Now now, you were the one who reminded me that you were busy. If you want to get your revenge on me, you can do it later."

He opens the door to Ludwig's office with a yank, the sound of creaky hinges filling the otherwise quiet room. He turns back to give Ludwig one last knowing look, and is on his way.

With a groan, Ludwig sinks in his chair. He can't just relieve himself now, it won't be the same by himself. So he grits his teeth, crosses his legs, and waits for his arousal to fade as he returns to work. Still, though, Laurence's last words linger on his mind. _If you want to get your revenge on me, you can do it later._ That's what he'd said.

_Oh, I will be getting revenge on you for that, Laurence. You'll see._


	2. Chapter 2

He's been waiting alone in his room for some time. Laurence curls up in one of the chairs, chin in hand as he flips through one of the many tomes he'd picked up from Byrgenwerth's library. He knows fully well what he's done, and a part of him wonders if he'll even have to pay the consequences for it - Ludwig's been slaving away at work for most of the night, he might be too tired to do a thing to Laurence by the time he returns to their dorm. That would be a disappointment, Laurence thinks. But on the other hand, there's something to be said for finally having some semblance of peace and quiet at a place like Byrgenwerth. So Laurence waits alone in his dorm, anticipating Ludwig's arrival.

 _Wonder what he'll do to me,_ Laurence thinks. _Probably nothing gentle. I was a rascal back there, leading him on and then leaving at the last moment. He didn't do anything to me then even though he could've, and I'm sure that by now he's a lot less preoccupied._

He's peeled off his dusty, dirty clothes and changed into a simple but long nightshirt - nothing else underneath. Not that he'll need anything underneath, considering what waits for him. Besides, the feeling of soft clean fabric rubbing against his skin a rather pleasant one. Though he tries hard to focus on what he's reading, however, Laurence's mind begins to wander. What might Ludwig do when he comes back here and finds him?

A tingle runs up his spine when he considers the possibilities. Briefly he wonders what it might be like to feel Ludwig dig his nails into his skin and leave marks, keeping him pinned down against the bed and sneering at him while he's brought to nothing more than a shivering, moaning mess. How many marks would Ludwig leave on his skin that he'd have to count when he woke up and felt them so tender beneath his fingertips? By now he isn't even paying any attention to the words in the book he holds. All he can think about now is what awaits him. He feels a twinge of uncertainty, but it's hardly a _bad_ uncertainty. Almost unconsciously, he begins to shift his legs beneath his nightshirt. His cock's already growing hard, he realizes, so he balances the book on his lap to try and hide it. Wouldn't it be a shame if Ludwig noticed him when he finally came in and caught a glimpse of his hypocrisy?

He almost doesn't hear the door open and close, nor the sound of boots being removed or even the footsteps heavy on the floor . But then Ludwig is kneeling down to his level, fingers reaching up to pinch his chin.

"Enjoying your read?" His voice drips with venom.

Laurence makes no move to get up from his chair. "Why, yes. Very interesting."

He retracts his hand when Ludwig closes the book shut with dangerous slowness. Bold blue eyes stare into Laurence's, one hand harsly grabbing hold of his wrist to pull him up. It's with slight dismay and extreme eagerness for what happens next that Laurence realizes how he's noticeably shorter.

"You look a little too at peace with what you've just done. Hardly any guilt at all."

He'd gotten Ludwig all excitable when he'd feigned innocence. So he does it again. He ignores the tight grip on his wrist and stares up at Ludwig with pleading gray eyes, changing his initial expression of disinterest into one of pleading - _I don't know what you're talking about,_ his face reads, _You've just pulled me out and away from my book for no reason._

"Guilty about what?" He deliberately fakes ignorance in his voice, too. Ludwig's facial expression twists into something harsh. In one swift move he's got Laurence's back hitting the bed with a thud, feeling the sheets crease beneath him. 

"You know full well what you've done, Laurence. I don't know why I bothered to ask - you'll always play the part of the innocent unknowing one till the end."

He feels Ludwig's heated gaze travel over him. Save for his nightshirt, which can easily be discarded and forgotten, he's so... _exposed._ So vulnerable in Ludwig's tight grasp, feeling the veins in his wrists press through his skin against Ludwig's fingers where he's got him pinned down. He tells himself that he's got to stay as calm as he can about this and pretend he doesn't know a single thing for Ludwig's sake. But it's too late, Ludwig's eyes have already traveled down from his face to his stomach to between his legs to stare at the swell beneath the layer of white fabric. Now it's Ludwig's turn to be smug, reaching up his knee to bump up between Laurence's legs and being rewarded by a strangled little gasp.

"But you're far from innocent - look at you, you're already growing hard."

Laurence clenches his jaw. 

"You're always the one to tease me, Laurence, yet it certainly doesn't take much to get _you_ all bothered, doesn't it?"

Laurence can feel himself growing flushed. He twists his wrist as much as he can in Ludwig's iron grip, trying to change his position - an utterly futile move, considering Ludwig's got him pinned down in such a compromising position. He smiles weakly up at Ludwig, desperately trying to keep up the facade of not knowing a thing. When he speaks at last his voice comes out soft and unsteady.

"That's not true at a-"

A yelp escapes his throat when Ludwig presses at his still-covered cock once more with his knee, first sharply and then nudging with smaller, gentler movements. The light pressure is enough to get Laurence to throw his head back, breathing heavily through his nose. Though he seals his lips shut, high, wavering noises still make their way out loud enough for Ludwig to hear.

"See what I mean, Laurence? I haven't even gotten around to fucking you yet and you're already whimpering like a bitch in heat."

"I-" Laurence cuts himself off. He can't let himself dissolve into wordless noise just yet.Both he and Ludwig have to make clear what they want - time and time again Ludwig has told him if he wants to cease he just has to say it. Laurence doesn't want to stop. Not now. Not tonight.

"Tell me, Laurence. You were the one so unkind enough to tease me and leave me wanting more earlier today." He leans down over Laurence, nose almost bumping his. "What is it you wanted, and do you still want it now? Do you want to come?"

Ludwig's voice is dark, crooning - a parody of comfort. Laurence nods up at him, arousal flush on his skin.

"Use your words, Laurence. Beg if you have to."

_Begging for you isn't mandatory._

"I want to come, Ludwig. I need you to fuck me," he gets out, words choked with lust. "I want to come so _badly_ \- I'm sorry for teasing you earlier."

His eyes look up at Ludwig pleadingly - not pretending to be incapable of doing any wrong like earlier, but because he _needs_ Ludwig. He can feel his pulse beating beneath Ludwig's fingers in his veins and presses his crotch up against where Ludwig balanced his knee. Then Ludwig bends down to kiss him.

Chapped, flaky lips touch Laurence's, pressing insistently at his teeth and widening as his mouth opens a little out of sync. Ludwig is needy, kissing as though he's been starving for it all his life. Laurence tilts his head as much as he can, jerking up against Ludwig's knee out of desperation for contact. He's just as needy and Ludwig _knows_ it, which is why while his kissing is rough and insistent and craving he's also agonizingly slow and meticulous, harshly dragging his tongue around inside of Laurence's mouth, and pressing his thumbs a little bit more into Laurence's wrists. He grows confused when Ludwig moves his hands away from his wrist and pulls his knee down, but that confusion leaves Laurence when he's grabbed harshly by his hips and balanced onto a now-seated Ludwig's lap against the bed. His arms move to rest on Ludwig's shoulders, eyes closing in delight.

Laurence opens his eyes and shrieks into Ludwig's mouth when he feels a hand move away from his hip to give his ass a squeeze through his nightshirt. He knows that Ludwig will feel bare skin beneath that fabric - no sign that he knows about it, though, but he can certainly tell. Though Ludwig groping at him is certainly a shock, it's not an unwelcome one. Though his tongue and jaw ache Laurence is grateful for the fact that Ludwig's kissing him so roughly, as his mouth covering his will do quite a bit to keep the noise down. And it's certainly a difficult task to remain quiet when Ludwig's fingers are digging into his skin so, squeezing and groping and certain to leave a mark when they're through.

He pulls away from Laurence, admiring the sight of the drool leaking from his half-open mouth.

"You little _sneak._ You're not wearing anything underneath that, are you?"

He gives Laurence's ass a sharp slap, getting a wince in exchange. Laurence shakes his head to confirm Ludwig's suspicions.

"No I'm not. I didn't wear anything else under this because I was waiting for you."

"That's sweet, but pretty words won't get you anywhere, Ludwig. Punishment, though-" here he bends his head down to deliver a harsh nip to part of Laurence's neck "-will."

He stuffs a fist into his mouth when Ludwig begins to suck upon the patch of skin trapped in his mouth, digging his teeth lightly against the spot and pulling away so he can drag his tongue over the imprints wet with saliva. Laurence moves his hand up to cover his mouth, breath whistling through the gaps of his fingers when Ludwig bites down again harshly on his neck. He is vicious and unforgiving, taking every reaction he gets out of Laurence from his ministrations as a sign to leave even deeper marks on his neck. He takes his time, most likely acutely aware of Laurence's cock straining through his thin nightshirt as he leaves stinging, bruise-like marks all over Laurence's skin with incredible precision.

"Ludwig," Laurence says, dazed, "You're going to leave marks."

"Good. That's what you get for earlier."

He's lifted off of Ludwig's lap and onto the bed, on his knees. Laurence is quite the sight: While his nightshirt is virtually unharmed and pristine (if not a tad wrinkled), his neck is covered in dark bite marks, the outline of his now fully hard cock very much noticeable through his nightshirt. His face is flushed a little red with heat, disheveled blonde hair framing his face. He's moved his hand away from his mouth to rest on his thigh, not a sound escaping his mouth save for eager breathing.

"Come on, let's have a look."

Mildly apprehensive yet still desperate for more contact by Ludwig's hands, he lifts up his nightshirt and stuffs it into his mouth. The taste of cotton and lint makes him scrunch up his face in mild disgust, but it'll certainly do the job in muffling him for the rest of the night (no doubt something that'll be _very_ necessary considering what's happened so far).

"Just like I said - hypocrite. You think it's perfectly alright to tease me, and then get all needy by your lonesome. You're so hard for me - were you thinking of me before I got here? Did you imagine what sorts of things I'd do to you?"

Laurence nods. 

"Figured as much."

He hisses into the fabric at the feel of Ludwig's thumb pressing up against his cock, already a little slick with pre-come. Then he squeezes his eyes shut and lets any noise he might let out die in his throat at the feel of Ludwig gripping hold of his cock and tugging. His fingers move up and down, putting light pressure on the veins that protrude just a bit on his cock and pumping him. Laurence struggles to keep his balance on his knees, pushing into Ludwig's fingers: By the Blood it's incredible, he's so close, if this is kept up for any longer he feels as though he might come- 

Except he doesn't. 

Ludwig pulls his hand away and is greeted by a rather baleful stare from Laurence. He stops clenching on his nightshirt with his teeth, blinking and struggling to get the lint off his tongue. The momentary awkwardness is dwarfed by comparison to the lust blooming in Laurence's mind, as well as the indignation he feels towards Ludwig in the moment.

"Why did you stop?"

First come the pants, and then Ludwig pulls down his undergarments in slow, deliberate movements. "It'd be very unfortunate if anyone happened to hear us at such a late hour, wouldn't it, Laurence? Especially you - you're doing your best to keep quiet, but I worry for the both of us that sooner or later you'll end up being a little too loud."

He knows what comes next. "Well, what do you suppose we should do?"

"If memory serves, only hours earlier I suggested that I fuck your mouth. And after what you tried to pull, it's only right."

Laurence leans forward, Ludwig's now-exposed cock only centimeters away from his mouth.

"Why don't you get it nice and wet with that pretty mouth of yours before I fuck you?"

 _Two can play at this game._ His tongue flicks out lightly over the head of Ludwig's cock and then retracts back into his mouth as he analyzes the salty taste. Then Laurence is back to leaning forward and giving brief little licks all over the head of Ludwig's cock, making faint humming noises of pleasure all the while. A hand comes to rest in his hair and pulls him forward, wet lips tracing over Ludwig's cock before he takes the head into his mouth. His tongue presses against the underside of Ludwig's cock, feeling pre-cum before he's back to sucking on him. It feels crammed inside his mouth, a little too much to the point where he has to open his mouth a little more to accommodate Ludwig. 

"How nice it is seeing you behaving for once, taking my cock so well."

Laurence only manages faint grunting in exchange. His head's pulled away and his lips glide over Ludwig's cock one last time, a mess of drool and pre-come leaking from his lips. Struggling to come back to his senses he stares up at Ludwig: He looks triumphant now. It must be satisfying to have Laurence completely and utterly at his mercy after what had happened not so long ago, he supposes. 

"So you still haven't come yet. Not even after all I've done. I didn't know you were capable of such self-control, Laurence."

"You've misjudged me."

"I admit that. But I don't think that you'll be able to remain so stoic after what I'm about to do to you, Laurence. Now get on all fours - this is what you get for being such a tease earlier."

Obedient and anticipating, Laurence clambers onto his hands and knees and turns away from Ludwig. He tugs up his nightshirt to reveal his back, faintly scarred, and his ass already red from where Ludwig had slapped at and groped him not very long ago. He keeps his eyes closed, listening to the sound of rummaging and then of something... wet. His elbows shake a little as he tries to keep himself supported. Two fingers slick with lubrication presses at his entrance, probing around harshly and digging around inside of him before bumping up against a cluster of nerves inside him - it's enough to make Laurence clap a hand to his mouth and clench around Ludwig's fingers in an attempt for more.

"Calm yourself, Laurence. Patience is a virtue."

Deliberately ignoring the admonishments, he presses up back against Ludwig's fingers.

"Ludwig," he gets out once he pulls his hand away, "Please please please please _please_ -"

Pushing his legs apart Ludwig slams his pelvis forward and lodges his cock inside.

He's used to this by now. Ludwig's fucked him before, after all. This sudden brutality, however, is not something Laurence is acquainted with. It does not hurt, but it's still unimaginably strange to feel Ludwig bury himself so deep inside of him and with such strong force, too. It's only when the first whines of shock wring their way out of his mouth that Laurence remembers how he's supposed to keep quiet, and bites down on his fingers to make sure of it. He gropes around with his free hand to cling onto the bedsheets, thrusting back up against Ludwig's swollen erection in spite of the surprise he feels.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Laurence manages only a weak nod.

"Good."

He clenches down again when Ludwig pushes his way in, thrashing just a little from side to side in a feeble attempt to adjust. It certainly isn't just the odd position or the sudden roughness that renders Laurence so. It's also in part due to Ludwig's large girth that stretches him open, and even with his hand at his mouth Laurence still lets out a high string of soft cries. He removes his hand from his mouth to grimace at the teethmarks. Ludwig is hard and fast, stroking at his insides with his cock and digging his fingers into his hips. Laurence clings to the bedsheets, his whimpering only drowned out by the sound of his own pulse resonating in his ears.

"Fuck," he chokes out, "Ludwig-"

He bites down on his lip when a sharp smack is delivered to his already sore ass. Ludwig's harsh in his movements, slamming into him repeatedly and forcing his walls apart with his cock. And Laurence can't handle the amount of stimulation. His ass still stinging he burrows into the sheets and shivers, reduced to being able to let out nothing more than half-uttered words and choked curses. He pushes back against Ludwig - he needs this, he wants this, he's wanted it most of the day and at last Ludwig's fucking him-

Ludwig is the first to orgasm, seed spilling into Laurence's abused entrance. Then comes Laurence, come dripping from his cock against his stomach and onto the sheets, left an absolute wreck. It's only when he reaches his hand up that he realizes his face is wet with tears - seems as though Ludwig fucking him so violently was enough for him to end up crying with pleasure. Then Ludwig pulls out of him, semen dripping from Laurence's entrance and onto his skin. His nightshirt is ruined, he realizes, and he'll have to take care in discreetly getting out the stains without getting too many questions about what happened.

Ludwig watches him panting and collapsed on the bed. His movements now are far gentler: He strokes at Laurence's bare backside, hand resting on him. It takes a moment for him to recollect himself - well, as much as he can after what he's just experienced. Then, with some effort, he sits up so that he's staring up at Ludwig's face.

"I think," he declares, "I've learned my lesson."

"You said that last time," says Ludwig. "And the time before that."

"Well, practice makes perfect, right? And besides, it wouldn't be any trouble at all having you help me learn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no normal sleep schedule. we die like men posting at two in the goddamn morning
> 
> anyways thank you mrslittletall :,) your comment on the first part made me tear up, i think we all would like more fic where laurence gets his ass destroyed
> 
> alright it's late af, i need rest. thank you for reading, and remember! i take suggestions about what i could write next (esp in the laurence/ludwig department lol)

**Author's Note:**

> originally i was gonna have this be a chapter where laurence blows ludwig under the desk and master willem goes in to check on ludwig and doesnt see a thing but im lazy af and also i just thought "hey. laurence blowing ludwig and being sneaky about it is p accurate if hes gonna be a little shit. you know what would make him an even littler shit??? if he just fucked off and left ludwig horny and pissed."
> 
> but anyways i wrote this *fingerguns* hgfhfhghfg part two will be up once my dumb ass fixes my sleep schedule or alternately when i wake up at two in the morning and write it as i see fit


End file.
